Who's the Mature One?
by PaigeinWonderland
Summary: Stephanie Brown as Batgirl was knocked out and left in a dark alley. A familiar hero comes to save Stephanie yet again. AKA her ex boyfriend Tim Drake. Tim again has to take care of her... but Tim is acting a bit strange... he acts a bit more playful...


Stephanie Brown wakes up in a dark alley after being knocked out during a fight. Feeling still a little bit dizzy she slowly sat up rubbing the back of her head.

"I guess this Batgirl messed up…" she sighed heavily.

Suddenly a dark figure appears above from the roof top. It jumps down behind Stephanie and picks her up - she is surprised and tries to escape.

"Let me go!" She ends up kicking him in the head, despite her weakness at the moment.

"Ow! Steph, why always the head?" The mysterious figure yet obviously familiar voice says under his breath.

Stephanie mutters, "Tim? What are you doing here?"

"Thanks for saying sorry… I'm here saving your life again." He says gruffly acting like it's such a waste of his time. He begins to move out of the dark alley not wanting anyone else to pop in on their reunion.

"Oh, 'sorry'. Just a bit shocked your here… plus my head is still a little funny right now…" pouting and looking down.

"It's only been 3 months Steph. And you get yourself into this kind of situation," Tim shakes his head. "This probably won't be good for your head, but this is the fastest way to get back to the cave." He throws her over his shoulder and shoots his grapple gun, latching onto a near by roof -Tim swings all the way back to the cave.

Back at the Bat Cave…

Stephanie was laying on the couch with an icepack against the back of her head. "I really got a head banger this time. Surprised there isn't any blood. The guy whacked me with something hard and metal…"

Tim walks over kneeling down to take the icepack from her. He holds it up to her head gently. "And that's what happens when you fight against bad guys. You should know this by now." Says in a very sarcastic voice.

Stephanie rolls her eyes. "And maybe you should take your cowl off… you look really ridiculous." She smirks.

Tim shakes his head and pulls off the cowl. "Better?"

"Much better. I kind of miss your regular Robin mask." She smiles sweetly.

"Well there is this annoying brat running around wearing it now. Don't want to be fully associated with him."

"That kid really annoys me too. Ugh." Says dramatically.

Tim laughs, "Well I prefer you without a mask." He smirk and winks.

Stephanie glares at him. "Not going to happen."

"Well I tried… sit up, let me see how your head looks."

Stephanie sits up, she has a huge bump on the back of her head, but no severe injuries.

"I think you're going to live this time." Tim pokes it.

"Ow! What was that for? You know it hurts!." She punches him in the chest with a scowl on her face.

"You're cute when you're angry," he laughs then realizes what he just said.

Stephanie blushes and pulls away from him abruptly, winces a bit. "Do you want something to drink?" She stands up heading to the kitchen.

Tim is shocked by her actions and smirks. He didn't really know why… he normally never just wants to mess around… but something in him kind of took over. "Hmm… let me come take a look with you."

"No, that's ok. I'll just yell from the kitchen, I'm pretty sure you have bionic hearing that can hear my angelic voice." Laughing nervously she moves a little faster - she really didn't want him to see her weakness for him… not anymore.

Tim couldn't stop himself, he stood up and followed after her. When he was right behind Stephanie he tugged on her cape. "Shouldn't you get out of this, it's pretty hot in here plus you probably were sweating earlier," he whispers in her ear.

Stephanie's face goes completely red, "Don't make me punch you in the head now… and I like being in my Batgirl costume. I'm proud to be able to wear this bat on my chest."

Tim raises a brow, "Well I'm going to get out of my costume. I would like a big glass of milk. It's been a long hard day being Red Robin."

"Ok, good you go and do that." Stephanie scurries into the kitchen. She pours the glass of milk for Tim and grabs a Gatorade for herself. When she walks out of the kitchen her eyes are wide open and she almost drops the milk.

Tim is half naked in the exact spot she left him. "Oh, you're back. Be careful with the milk Steph!" He walks over to her taking it- he drinks it all down in a matter of seconds. His body was a lot more built than when they were in a relationship he still had a slim waist but he obviously had been working out more and drinking a lot of milk…

"Why are you changing in the middle of no where?"

"I told you I was going to get out of my costume." He tries to act all innocent and resist laughing.

Stephanie puts her drink down on a table and goes into the bathroom. She walks out with a towel and throws it at Tim. "Please cover yourself Tim!"

"Come on Steph, we're both mature enough to not let something like me being half-naked cause an awkward situation."

"Tim… you know what. I AM mature enough to handle this. You know how mature I am… I can do the same thing too!" She begins to take her outfit off - hands shaking.

Tim was a bit shocked… he wasn't expecting her to actually do this… he kept a straight face.

When her Batsuit was completely off she tossed it over to the side. She's wearing an eggplant colored bra with black lace and matching panties with a black bow. Her face could almost match the set of lingerie. "I'm totally mature…"

Tim's face matched his red boxer briefs. "I can tell…" his voice cracked.

Stephanie busted out laughing, "Wow, mister mature! And your voice cracked just like when we use to be together." She couldn't stop laughing.

"Shut up. I didn't mean to… just something got caught in my throat." He pouted.

"Well if this little "maturity" game is over - since I've obviously won - I'm going to head on out of here." Stephanie grabbed her drink and walked over to her suit. Doing a little sexy strut moving her butt side to side.

Tim just couldn't stop… he walked over to her and flung Steph over his shoulder. Dropping his cup onto the ground, letting it shatter everywhere.

"EEP! What are you doing Tim? Put me down now!" Tim ignored her and walked over to the couch laying her down on it gently.

Tim just looked her up and down. He never really seen her… like this. Tim wished he could have back when they were a couple… but he couldn't expose himself back then.

"Tim? Are you ok? Do you have a fever?" Stephanie put's her hand to his forehead. Tim kisses her wrist. Steph blushes again and gets goose bumps.

"Steph… did I ever tell you how beautiful and sexy you are?"

"Maybe beautiful… but sexy?" Her thoughts were racing a mile per second, what's going on? Is this a dream? Has Tim gone mad? Is this a trick? Who do I fight to get Tim back?

Tim started to kiss down her arm. She had such soft skin he thought. Then across her shoulder to the collar bone. Stephanie was shaking - she was frozen and unable to stop his firm lips from touching her skin. Tim then moved up her neck to behind her ear. He pulled away a bit to look her in the eye. He forgot how beautiful her blue eyes were… how he felt he could just dive in and swim in them forever. Tim looked down at her pouty, pink lips. How delicate yet firm they felt back then… when they both were young. Would they still feel the same? As he leaned in to kiss her suddenly everything went black…

Tim woke up on that couch alone, in his boxer briefs, with a blanket over him. He sat up looking around, not seeing Stephanie anywhere. Was it all a dream? It felt so real to him… she was right there on this couch… he was holding her… able to do something he always wanted to do. Show how much he really loves her.

Tim sighs... he looks down noticing he had an annoying friend. "Crap I need to pee too..." He gets up and heads to the bathroom. "OW!" Tim looks down realizing he stepped in shattered glass. Hops to the bathroom and puts his foot up the ledge. He plucks the glass out with tweezers and rinses his foot up. Looks around for the towel to dry his foot off. Tim finds it on the ground outside of the bathroom... shakes his head grabbing the towel and dries his foot. "Guess I'm going to have to clean this mess up." Cleans all the glass, throws the towel into the hamper, and takes a look around the cave one more time with hope. "Sigh… oh well. Time to TRY to pee…" Walks into the bathroom and shuts the door behind him.


End file.
